Magic Mirror on the Wall
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: What Hermione sees in the mirror shocks her, but how can she be sure that is what she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**/ x-x-x /**

Hermione strode down the hallway towards the library. She had planned to have a last minute study cramming session before their O.W.L.s the next day.

"Watch where you are going, Mudblood…" Malfoy hissed, bumping into Hermione. She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle close behind Malfoy.

"Yeah, Mudblood, watch it!" they sneered, quickly following Malfoy back down the hall. Hermione walked faster, wanting to get to her destination. Pausing in her step, Hermione thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Shuffling her books into one arm, she whipped out her wand from her robes. Taking a tentative step forward into the corridor, Hermione produced a light at the tip of her wand; she held it down the dimly lit path. Moving further down the corridor, big arched double doors etched from the stone wall suddenly appeared and swung open.

"The Room of Requirement," she whispered, entering the clustered room. Hermione found an empty table near the door and dumped her study books down. Still holding her wand high, all thought of studying had slipped from her mind. There were bookshelves after bookshelf, hats and cloaks scattered here and there. Hermione stopped and stared up at the human-sized King chess piece. Suddenly images of first year and how Harry, Ron and herself completed obstacle courses to get to the Philosopher's Stone came rushing back to her.

In a far off corner, a mirror was crammed up against the wall. Slowly walking towards it, Hermione saw an image, and with each step it became clearer. Sitting on the floor beside her was a grey tabby cat. Within seconds it transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione called and glanced over her shoulder. Finding herself standing alone in the room, Hermione took a breath and looked back at the mirror. What she saw next shocked her: McGonagall's arms wrapped around her waist and her lips moving to Hermione's neck. Moments later McGonagall's hands had disappeared under her white school blouse. "The Mirror of Erised…" Hermione muttered and stumbled back. _'The Mirror must have a hex on it,'_ she thought racing back to her books. Hermione refused to believe the Mirror. How could she want her mentor and Professor? "It has to be wrong," she growled, bursting through the doors and racing down the hall. Nearing the end, Hermione slowed down to a walk and entered into the hallway. Without looking, she collided with a person. Looking up, two emerald eyes stared down at her.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione opened her mouth to form words but nothing came. Quickly gathering herself, Hermione fled down the hall and out of sight... leaving Professor McGonagall standing alone and highly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minerva stared at the place where Hermione had just disappeared around the corner. Glancing to the side, Minerva thought maybe something dangerous was down the corridor, hence making Hermione panicky. Quickly investigating, Minerva found it empty. _'I wonder what got Miss Granger all worked up?'_ Minerva thought, standing on the spot. _'You have a duty, as Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistresses, to the care and well-being of your students,'_ a voice stated in her mind. Turning on her heels, Minerva walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Muttering the password to the Fat Lady, the portrait to the common room swung open and Minerva stepped forward. The room which was filled with chatter suddenly went quiet, seeing their Head of House enter. Scanning the room, Minerva found Harry and Ron on the couch in front of the fire.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, have either of you seen Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, standing behind them. Both students jumped ten feet in the air from shock of someone talking to them from behind. They turned their heads seeing their Transfiguration Professor move to stand in front of them. Harry hurriedly tried to conceal the piece of parchment from Minerva's view. However, Harry was not successful. Minerva recognised the neat curly writing belonging to Hermione. Both Harry and Ron had facial expressions as if they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Her lips pressed into a thin line, but Minerva was going to let it pass just this once; she had far more important things on her mind. "The question, boys?" Minerva commented, watching the young students closely.

"No, Professor, not since dinner," Harry answered. Ron silently nodded his head in confirmation as his ears turned scarlet red.

Minerva nodded and began to move towards the door. Pausing in her step, she turned to the students and said, "Good luck with the rest of your studies," then looking directly at Harry. "Oh and Mr. Potter, get rid of Miss Granger's notes!" Minerva smirked, continuing walking.

"This is all your fault!" Harry snapped, and Minerva assumed from the _thump_ that Harry hit Ron's arm.

"What?" Ron shrugged. Rushing down the stairs, Minerva tried to think of where Hermione might be.

"The Library!" she cried aloud and suddenly changed directions.

Reaching the library, Minerva pushed back the doors and started searching each table for Hermione. Nearly giving up hope that Hermione was not here, Minerva came across a table buried under a mountain of books and quiet sobs coming from within. Taking a step closer, Minerva saw the mop of bushy brown hair,

"Hermione, dear," Minerva called quietly. She slowly lifted her head to show red, puffy eyes evident that Hermione had been crying. "How about a nice cup of tea in my office?" Minerva offered. Hermione nodded her head and began to put back her books. She then gathered her things and followed Minerva out of the library.

**/ x-x-x /**

**A/N:** Just a little update to satisfy your need until the next chapter, which may take a little longer than this one, as I am not particularly good at writing those scenes and will be out most of the day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Minerva held the door open for Hermione. She smiled her thanks and quickly walked through into the office. Minerva closed the door behind her.

"Now…" Minerva paused, placing the kettle over the fire to boil. Turning around, Minerva noticed Hermione had chosen the arm chair to sit in. The older witch settled herself down on the couch across the room from Hermione. "Why are you upset, dear," Minerva asked. Biting on her lip, Hermione looked away, contemplating what to tell Minerva. _'Certainly not what I saw in the Mirror of Erised!'_ Seconds turned into minutes, Minerva opened her mouth to ask again but the kettle whistled. Minerva rose to her feet and crossed the room. Waving her wand, two tea cups appeared in the air. Setting one cup aside, Minerva held the other as she reached for the kettle.

"Malfoy called me a Mudblood," Hermione finally said. The cup smashed to the ground and Minerva spun around. Moving back to the couch, Minerva patted the spare seat next to her. For several minutes, Hermione stayed were she was in the arm chair. Her heart began to pound against her chest as Minerva beckoned her with her index finger. Slowly rising, Hermione moved across the room and sat down next to her Transfiguration Professor.

"Now, you listen to me, Hermione," Minerva paused, resting her hand on Hermione's knee. The younger witch wriggled her fingers underneath her mentor's hand, hoping she wouldn't notice. "You are the smartest witch in the grade! Do not take heed to what Malfoy says. He is a Slytherin…" Minerva continued but Hermione tuned out. Instead her heart beat faster watching those kissable lips move up and down. Hermione leaned forward and ignored the puzzled look on Minerva's face. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Minerva's. Leaning back on the couch after breaking off the kiss, Hermione opened her eyes. Emerald eyes stared at brown eyes, confused.

**/ x-x-x /**

**A/N:** Ok ok… I'll stop being evil with all this teasing. Be prepared for a smutty chapter to follow, well if I can write smut :-/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone, *hides under quilt cover from horde of angry readers* I managed to acquire a couple of casual jobs hence the lack of time to write… I know Minerva's reaction is totally OOC for her, but I had fun writing it. Please R&R…

**Chapter 4**

The room was uncomfortably silent. Hermione risked a glance up at Minerva from staring at her feet. She blinked in surprise seeing Minerva stare at her intently.

"Will you stop looking at me like that! It's unnerving…" Hermione cried. Ringing her hands together, Hermione grew nervous by the second under Minerva's constant stare. Minutes passed and yet Minerva hadn't said a single word about the kiss. Rising to her feet, Hermione crossed the room and stared out the window. _'I wish she would say something. Anything…_' Hermione sighed.

"Why?" Minerva questioned.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in surprised, turning around.

"Why did you kiss me?" Minerva asked again.

"I…I don't know," Hermione stuttered and turned back to the window. She heard the floor boards creak as Minerva got up from the couch and crossed the room.

"Hermione…" she paused, placing a hand a on the younger witches shoulder. Hermione's skin prickled, feeling her touch. "Yes, you do know," Minerva continued. Sighing, Hermione turned back around to face her Professor.

"I guess I should explain what really happened about earlier," Hermione muttered.

"Oh?" Minerva voiced, raising an eyebrow.

"After Malfoy called me…" Hermione paused, turning around.

"It is ok dear, no need to say it again," Minerva said, giving one of her rare smiles. Hermione's knees went weak seeing that gorgeous smile of hers.

"After he said what he did, I wanted to disappear," Hermione paused, remembering back to the incident with Malfoy and the Room of Requirement. "The Room of Requirement appeared to me," she continued. "Exploring, I found the Mirror of Erised," Hermione paused, looking away from Minerva. Her heart began to pound against her chest, knowing she would have to say what she saw in the mirror._ 'But how can I? I don't even know of my own feelings,' _she groaned.

"Not sure I follow, Hermione," Minerva queried, frowning.

"Think…" Hermione mumbled. Noting the blank expression on Minerva's face, "What does the mirror do," Hermione continued.

"You saw me in the mirror," Minerva whispered, eyes wide.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"I am twice your age and your Professor," Minerva said. "Why would you want someone like me?"

"I'm not sure of how I feel," Hermione explained.

"Obviously deep down you do," Minerva stated. "Otherwise you wouldn't have seen me but a more suited partner," Minerva said in a matter-of-fact tone. Annoyance began to build inside Hermione and she crossed the room to get away from Minerva. Remembering back to what Hermione saw in the mirror, a hum buzzed through her body. The feeling only grew and she realised Minerva was right. Her heart began to race as Hermione knew deep down she did _want_ her. She longed to touch her, kiss her bare skin, and hear her moans and groans. Shifting uncomfortably on her feet, Hermione tried to focus her mind on a different topic. Her heart pounded against her chest hearing Minerva cross the room. A wicked grin appeared on Hermione's lips, _'If Minerva doubts my feelings, she will _definitely_ know how I feel after this,'_ Hermione thought with delight. She held onto her wand as Minerva neared.

"Silencio" Hermione muttered the charm, waving her wand towards Minerva. She then processed to corner Minerva against the wall. Grabbing Minerva's wrist, Hermione caressed the back of her hand as she moved to pin them above Minerva's head. Hermione's heart was racing a million miles an hour and as a result, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. An even wider grin crept onto Hermione's lips as Minerva opened her mouth.

"Protesting, are we?" Hermione chuckled. Lust ripped through Hermione's body like a wave crashing on the sand. Her lips ever so lightly brushed over Minerva's. Hermione continued kissing her jawline and moved onto her neck. Hermione's urge to feel skin became too strong to ignore, still holding her wand Hermione quickly muttered a spell… leaving both witches in their underwear. Hermione stumbled on her feet as she guided them both over to the couch. She pushed Minerva down and admired the emerald tartan matching set underwear. Moving to sit on Minerva's lap; her hands wondered all over her mentor, exploring every curve. The younger witch's lips moved to Minerva's shoulder, planting soft kisses all over. She nudged the bra strap with her nose, causing it to fall. The soft lips moved further along Minerva's shoulder and came to her neck. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione, never wanting to let her go. Hermione leaned back and stared at her mentor with surprise. Something in those beautiful emerald eyes had changed, Hermione recognised the same lustful shine. Quickly muttering a counter spell, she watched as Minerva cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"Hermione," she gasped, "Please…" Minerva cleared her throat again. "…take me," she added huskily.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, Minerva nodded and threw back her head against the couch. Planting delicate kisses all over her neck, Hermione moved one of her hands to underneath Minerva's bra. Softly stroking her breast, and continued to nuzzle her neck. Hermione's free hand moved down and tugged the edge of the pattern panties. She dived in and cupped Minerva's groin. Teasingly, Hermione let a finger lightly trace the length of her pussy. A groan emerged from Minerva's throat, and that was an invitation enough for Hermione to push apart her folds and let Minerva's wetness coat her finger.

"Hermione…" Minerva growled, lifting her head to stare at the younger woman. Hermione also lifted her head and they locked eyes. A smile appeared on her lips as she wiggled her finger into Minerva's wet core. Hermione's finger reached her g-spot and began tickling it. Minerva arched up her chest and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, allowing the younger girl to hear her pants. She heard Minerva protest as she removed her finger but smiled as it settled itself on her clit. Beginning to rub, Minerva's breathing grew heavier and faster, with the occasional groan escaping her lips. "Hermione," Minerva said as a mere whisper as Hermione brought her close to absolute divine pleasure. Collapsing back against the couch, an exhausted smile spread across her face. Hermione couldn't help but smile as well.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smirked, cuddling up next to her Professor.

"No," Minerva gasped, breathing deeply.

"Still think I don't know my own feelings?" Hermione asked, staring up at Minerva.

"No, I think you made them quite clear, dear," Minerva chuckled, planting a kiss on her head. "I love you, Hermione," Minerva whispered quietly. Hermione jolt upright and stared into emerald eyes. Smiling weakly, she snuggled back down and muttered, "I love you, too,".


End file.
